When Worlds Collide smack!
by Kaden Amano
Summary: This is a Dragonball Z x Yu Yu Hakusho Crossover. Trunks is kidnapped & taken to the YYH world by a maniacal villain, and the Saiyans have to save him. What will happen when they meet Team Urameshi?


When Worlds Collide (smack!)  
  
~By Kade  
  
===================================================================================================================================  
  
Chapter 1: Trouble On Earth  
  
===================================================================================================================================  
  
[a/n: This is my very first DBZ/YYH fic, and also my first crossover! *pops confetti balloon* Yay! Well anyway, I think so. Some of the characters might be a little OOC, but I tried hard to keep them IN character. Hehe ok, enough of my pointless rambling.]  
  
===================================================================================================================================  
  
A man sat in an easy chair down in his dark laboratory, the only light in the room coming from the television screen. The man held a controller to a Playstation 2, and his eyes were fixed intently on the screen, his fingers furiously tapping buttons. He was leaned so far forward in his chair that the slightest movement of one of his feet, which were planted firmly on the floor, would cause him to lose his balance and fall.  
  
His beady, dark eyes followed the motions on the screen as if his own existence depended on it. A drop of sweat slowly made its way down his forehead, running over the deep creases above his eyebrows and down into his squinted, concentrating eyes. He did not dare reach a hand up to wipe it away for fear of losing the small chance of victory he now had.  
  
"Yes, yes, yes!" He cried, certain that victory was nearly his at last. His computerized opponent was on the verge of being defeated. With less than a quarter of his own health left, he still had an advantage over his opponent, who had only an eighth left. One more attack should do it but a simple punch or kick just would not do. He wanted to win in style, with a very special attack.  
  
"Oh, yes!" He screeched, a flicker of insanity in his eyes. "I have you now! This is it! My moment!"  
  
This was it, indeed. After all those weeks of meticulous planning, his attention to the minutest of details, mapping out every single action he would perform, he was finally going to do it. A malicious grin formed on his pale face as e began to enter the correct combination for his character's final attack, the Spirit Bomb.  
  
"I have you now, 'Prince Vegeta'! There's no escaping your fate!" He shrieked. But then, before he could press the last button of the combination, something happened that he had never predicted in all his calculations.  
  
"What?"  
  
The computerized 'Vegeta' had dashed toward him and punched him, interrupting the button combination and ultimately ruining his chances of winning the battle, because just then computer Vegeta performed a combination of his own:  
  
"Final Flash!" Computer Vegeta yelled, and a large blast of yellow energy hit his own character. The last of his health instantly disappeared.  
  
Defeated.  
  
"No...it can't be..."  
  
Defeated.  
  
"No...this is wrong..." The controller fell to the floor as the words 'you lose' appeared on the screen.  
  
"No..."  
  
Defeated. His chances of victory had been squashed, all by one simple punch. One simple punch by Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta..." He said the name hatefully. How he hated Vegeta now! He could feel the rage coursing through his entire body. "No...I planned this battle for weeks...I can't be defeated BY ONE PUNCH!" He screamed in anger and jumped to his feet. "ONE BLOODY PUNCH! ONE BLOODY PUNCH!" He grabbed the television and shoved it to the floor, where it smashed into a dozen pieces. He picked up the PS2 and punted it across the room, where it hit the wall and broke in half. "Curses! One bloody punch..." He whispered to himself. Looking down to the floor, he spotted the instruction booklet for Dragonball Z Budokai. Staring at the picture of Vegeta, he snarled in disgust. Then he began to laugh.  
  
"Yes. I see now." He looked down as one of his cats rubbed against his legs. "Yes. I will have my revenge! Just you wait, Vegeta!" He continued to stare down at his cat. "I am going to need a lot more cats to carry out my plans..." He threw his head back and laughed evilly. "HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH-HAH! Nobody beats Glen Cainam and gets away with it!"  
  
* * *   
  
Vegeta was flying down the highway at a speed that was illegal by at least 25 miles per hour, but he didn't really seem to care all that much. In fact, he seemed to be enjoying himself, to say the least.  
  
"HAH-HAH-HAH!" He laughed wickedly, pounding on the horn as he swerved violently all over both lanes of the road. He was trying to avoid any innocent pedestrians, but every once in a while he would hit one or two--however, it was nothing that the Dragonballs couldn't fix.  
  
The passengers in the back seat, however, didn't approve of Vegeta's frivolous pursuit of amusement.  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku yelled in a panic every time he helplessly watched a pedestrian go flying over the hood of the vehicle. "Vegeta, stop this right now! You're hurting innocent people, and I can't sit here and let you do this!"  
  
"Oh calm down, Kakarot! They aren't even dead!" Vegeta turned his head to sneer at Goku.  
  
"Do you have any idea how fast you're going? How could they not be dead?" Gohan yelled in his father's defense.  
  
"WATCH OUT!" Goku screamed, pointing to the side of the road. Vegeta turned his head just in time to swerve back onto the road, but it was still too late.  
  
"There goes another one," he observed calmly as another pedestrian bounced off the roof.  
  
"Vegeta, stop this car right NOW!"  
  
"I told you before, Kakarot, I'll stop as soon as you take your penicillin."  
  
Goku eyed the hypodermic needle that Goten held in his hands.  
  
"Come on, Dad, it won't hurt that much."  
  
"Exactly," Gohan agreed. "Just do it, Dad, please. Vegeta won't stop killing people until you do!"  
  
Goku cringed. "But-but-but--"  
  
"Don't you want to get out of that straightjacket?" Goten asked him.  
  
By now, of course, you're probably wondering what in the world is going on. What had happened was, Goku had come down with a pretty nasty bug and Chi-Chi finally made him stop training and go to the hospital. When Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten went to pick him up, the doctor handed them a hypodermic needle filled with penicillin and instructed them to give Goku a shot. This task, of course, was proving to be nearly impossible. So Gohan had dug around in the trunk of Vegeta's car for the straightjacket that Piccolo had worn home after his madhouse escapade a couple of months earlier and managed to wrestle it onto the struggling Saiyan. The problem now was, even though Goku's arms were tied down he still wouldn't hold still long enough for Goten to stick the needle into him and inject the antibiotics. So Vegeta had decided to go for a little 'joyride', saying that Goku just needed some 'persuading' to get him to take his medicine. Otherwise Chi-Chi would kill them all.  
  
"Just please let us give you the shot!\v Goten begged. "Mom is going to be really mad if you don't." He moved closer to his father, bringing the hypodermic needle closer.  
  
"EEEAAAHHHHH!" Goku screamed, and swatted his son's hand away. "Don't touch me with that thing! Isn't there any other way?"  
  
Gohan sighed and looked out the window just as another pedestrian flew by. This was going to be a long day.  
  
* * *  
  
Piccolo paced back in forth in the kitchen of Capsule Corp. He was waiting for Vegeta to arrive with Goku and his two sons for the surprise party Chi-Chi and Bulma had planned. Tien, Chaozu, and Master Roshi were sitting at the table doing nothing in particular while Trunks was watching television in the background. Chi-Chi and Bulma had gone out with Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron to get some more party supplies. Dende and Mr. Popo had not shown up yet. Hercule, Videl and good Buu were supposedly on their way that very minute.  
  
Piccolo's head suddenly jerked up as Trunks stirred in the next room. He slid off the couch and began to make his way upstairs.  
  
"Hey, Piccolo," he said as he went past, "tell Mom and the others that I don't feel so great. I think I'm gonna go lay down for a while, I probably had some bad cheese or something." As he was about to leave the room, Piccolo watched in horror as Trunks' left leg began to flicker, and then it just disappeared.  
  
"What the--" Stunned, Piccolo watched the horrified Trunks as his right arm disappeared the exact same way his left leg did.  
  
"What's happening?" Trunks yelled. Piccolo didn't have any answers. Looking over his shoulder, he was shocked to find that Tien, Chaozu, and Master Roshi were all missing from the table. In fact, he had turned just in time to watch Master Roshi's head disappear.  
  
"What's going on?" Piccolo began to sweat. He looked back at Trunks, who was now missing the entire lower half of his body. "No! Trunks!" Piccolo dove at the boy and grabbed his left arm just as the rest of Trunks disappeared, taking Piccolo along with him.  
  
* * *  
  
"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA--cough, cough, cough! --HA-HA-HA-HA--cough, cough, choke, gag! --HA-HA-HA!" Glen Cainam roared with laughter, coughing and choking and gagging all the while. He turned to the five prisoners that were locked in the cage he had made for them.  
  
"Well, well, well..." He gave them what he thought was a friendly grin, though to the five imprisoned in the steel electrified cage it looked more like he was constipated. "So nice of you all to join me! My name is Glen Cainam, friends, and you people are going to help me carry out my revenge! Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
"Kami help us all," Trunks muttered.  
  
"Let us out of here!" Piccolo snarled. "What is the meaning of this?"  
  
"Oh, now, you don't know?" Glen sat himself down onto his swivel chair, his long white laboratory coat trailing behind him. He adjusted his large-rimmed glasses and looked at them. "Your father has committed an unforgivable crime, Trunks, and now he must pay dearly."  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Just what I said! Your father has tricked me! Tricked me, and oh when I think of that dreadful moment I just get so angry! I must have revenge, you see."  
  
"What do you want from us?" Tien bravely asked.  
  
Glen chuckled. "Why, you are my hostages. That's right. And the only way I will let you go is if that cheater Vegeta comes to your rescue! THEN I will fight him and he will DIE!"  
  
"You're psycho!" Trunks yelled. "Do you have any clue who my dad is?"  
  
"Of course I do!" Glen yelled back, and then he smiled. "With my brilliant mind, I can defeat anyone! I AM GLEN CAINAM!"  
  
"What if Vegeta doesn't come?" Piccolo asked.  
  
"Oh, he will," Glen said with a screechy laugh. "He will." He jumped off of the chair. "We have much planning to do before he gets here, though!" The five captives watched as Glen removed a white cloth from his operating table, revealing four black cats. The cats opened their eyes, displaying glowing red eyes.  
  
They got up and stretched, allowing Glen to pet them. They looked at the inhabitants of the steel cage and hissed.  
  
"What the heck are you gonna use a bunch of cats for?" Trunks asked.  
  
Glen laughed. "You fool! You don't get it; these cats aren't just regular cats! These cats are demon cats! HA-HA-HA-HA--cough, cough! --HA-HA-HA!"  
  
"So what?" Tien said. "What's the difference between them and normal cats?"  
  
"You fool!" Glen cried out. "These demon cats are my minions! They will carry out my orders! These cats are super-duper powerful! Vegeta is surely going to pay, HA-HA-HA-HA!"  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Only if he's allergic to cats."  
  
* * *  
  
Goku walked into Capsule Corp., followed by Gohan, Goten, and Vegeta. Goku had finally been freed of his cloth restraint after Vegeta had grabbed the needle from Goten and just stabbed him with it, ending the killing spree and the penicillin episode. Goku was still rubbing his sore arm.  
  
"Man that hurt!" He said. "But now I'm starving! Vegeta, do you have anything good to eat?" He looked over his shoulder to Vegeta, hopeful.  
  
Vegeta growled. "Of course, though I doubt it would matter what the food tasted like since you usually just inhale it all. Go into the kitchen and find something, but if Bulma goes ballistic on you just don't come crying to me."  
  
"Alright!" Goku yelled, and ran into the kitchen with Goten and Gohan on his heels. But when they got there, something made them all stop dead in their tracks.  
  
"What's that?" Gohan wondered.  
  
"Gee, I don't know," Goku answered.  
  
"Wow, cool!" Goten exclaimed. Right in front of the three Sons was what looked like a huge portal. It was swirling with hundreds of different colors, and it took up almost one entire wall of the kitchen.  
  
Vegeta entered the kitchen a few seconds later. "What in the world--"  
  
"Is this one of Bulma's experiments?" Goku asked him.  
  
"I don't think so, Kakarot. This looks like a portal to another dimension."  
  
"Really? Cool!" Goten ran forward, and before Goku or Gohan could grab him, he vanished into the portal.  
  
"Oh no!" Gohan groaned. "What are we going to tell Mom?"  
  
Goku began to freak out at the thought of what Chi-Chi was going to do to him if he didn't bring his youngest son back. "Oh man, this is bad! We're in trouble! "Hey, what's that?" He pointed to a piece of blue paper on the kitchen table. "It looks like a note." He picked it up and looked it over. "Dear Ve--Ve--oh, Vegeta! I h--ha--have y--y--you--oh, you're! Okay, let me start over: 'Dear Vegeta, we have you're--" He stopped and turned to Vegeta, pointing to a specific word on the paper. "What does this say?"  
  
Vegeta growled in disgust as he saw the word that Goku was having trouble with. "It says 'son', you idiot! Don't you know how to read your own last name?"  
  
"Oh, that's right! I thought it looked familiar!" Goku laughed as Vegeta snatched the paper out of his hands.  
  
"Give me that! 'Dear Vegeta, I have you're son Trunks. If you ever want him back, you'll have to come and get him by walking through that portal. Otherwise you'll never see him ever again.' ...Suits me," Vegeta smirked as he crumpled up the paper and tossed it into the garbage. "That brat can stay right where he is."  
  
"Vegeta!" Goku cried out, horrified. "How could you say that? Trunks is your only son!" Then his tone changed to a slyer one. "...Are you going to let somebody just take your son like that? You're the Prince of all Saiyans!"  
  
Vegeta clenched his fists. "You're right, Kakarot! NOBODY does this to Prince Vegeta! I'll find whoever took Trunks and I will kill him!" With that, Vegeta marched into the portal and then he was gone.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" Gohan asked his father when they were the only ones left standing in the kitchen.  
  
"I think if we don't find Goten, your mother is going to start a World War when we walk into the house tonight."  
  
"Exactly. So we're going?"  
  
"Sure are," Goku replied. "Right after we get something to eat!"  
  
Gohan groaned and grabbed his father's arm. "Come on Dad, there's no time for that." The two walked into the portal and it closed up after they walked into it.  
  
===================================================================================================================================  
  
Well that's the end of the first chapter. It would really help to know what people think, so please review and let me know how I did!  
  
Vegeta: "Do it! The Prince of Saiyans commands you!"  
  
Kade: ::sweatdrop:: "Vegeta, you can't MAKE them review..."  
  
Vegeta: "Of course I can, woman! Just watch me!"  
  
Kade: "Erm...don't listen to him...just PLEASE review ok?"  
  
=================================================================================================================================== 


End file.
